Things I Hate About You
by AngstyDevil
Summary: Derek Hale reflects on the reasons that Stiles irks him again and again and eventually comes to realize that sometimes it's the little quirks that are most endearing.
1. Derek's List

A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Length: One-shot (possible two shot if reviewers are so inclined.)

Warnings: Fluff, slash, love.

Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine, nor is taylor swift!

Okay, I am not a fluff writer. Despite what my other story may have seemed like. I am a dark angst person and my story for Derek & Stiles fest is a little dark and in order to ensure I didn't drown in depression I wrote this random bit. Please excuse it if it's short, not well described or anything. I really only did this because people were so supportive of my other fic (little red riding stiles) that you can consider this a reward. Oh, and I may make a oneshot about something on the list if you request it and I can do it. Also Stiles MAY have his own list, who knows...hmmm.

* * *

><p>Derek sighed and added one more thing to his list as he rolled his eyes but otherwise showed absolutely no reaction to the scene playing out next to him. This was one more thing about Stiles that he hated and Derek really didn't understand how he had managed to put up with these things for so long without wolfing out and going crazy. Well…there had been that one time when…shaking the thought off Derek tried to find himself in the list, it hadn't been conscious at first but there were just some things about Stiles that Derek couldn't take.<p>

* His breath ALWAYS smelled like peppermint. Even after eating or getting up. It drove him WILD because Derek loved peppermint.

* The boy ate whatever he wanted and still looked good. Sure, Derek was a wolf but still…

* He would push Derek just to see his eyes turn blue.

* He wouldn't let Derek help him with his car. No matter how much he begged.

* Stiles ate with his mouth open.

* He talked infinitely.

* His eyes were better lie detectors than Derek's hearing.

* Derek made him cry once. He could still feel that pain.

* The boy was DEADLY smart.

* He was annoyingly punctual. All. The. Freaking. Time.

* He liked twilight.

* He insisted that Derek wear his clothes. He walked around horny all day smelling Stiles on him.

* He couldn't see a baby without making them stop.

* The boy loved to cook, but hated to clean up afterwards.

* His handwriting was incomprehensible.

* The boy had the worst sense of timing ever. Standing a distance away from him and talking dirty when he KNEW it wasn't the time.

* He seemed to believe that English could be forgone while you were texting. Leading to many embarrassing miscommunications on Derek's part.*

* On second thought: He'd gotten Derek texting.

* Hell, he'd stolen his phone and changed his ringtone. Now, whenever Stiles called some cheesy love song played. (*Love Story Taylor Swift)

* He liked Taylor Swift.

* He borrowed his Camero. Frequently.

* He was still best friends with Scott. For unknown reasons.

* He ate ice-cream out of the tub, with his fingers. Although that one often led to extremely inappropriate licking…

* He reads out loud.

* He had a system of color co-ordinated clothing that he tried to get Derek to follow.

* He sang OBNOXIOUSLY to every song on the radio. Ruining an otherwise awesome voice.

* He played the drums…at night.

* He was a morning person.

* His father was nosy.

* Hell, STILES was nosy.

* Patience was a foreign concept to him.

* He insisted on calling Derek by these ridiculous nicknames. Sour Wolf, dog boy, lassie.

* He kept BEGGING to be turned. Or at least to be introduced to a vampire instead.

* He wouldn't believe there were no such things as vampires.

* He knew Derek's favourite meal and burst it out whenever he wanted something (which was frequently.)

* He WOULDN'T let Derek protect him by breaking knee caps but he insisted on sparring with him.

* He made fun of Derek for his howling.

* He chewed gum at school and didn't tell Derek. Thus, the first time they kissed had nearly killed him. Werewolf dead by choking on a piece of gum…embarrassing.

* He couldn't fire a gun to save his life but he had learnt EVERYTHING else from his father.

* He loved being the "big spoon."

* He kept talking about joining Derek while he worked out but instead all he did was watch…

* He could answer a riddle in twenty seconds flat, but tell him you love him and SUDDENLY things are confusing on his front.

* Lydia.

* Lydia.

* Lydia.

* He calmed Derek down by giving him a simple look.

* He ALWAYS knew when Derek was going to do something…morally questionable.

* He wore yellow ALL the time because he had somehow figured out that Derek loved that colour.

* "Quiet please," was a suggestion.

* He had a pet cat about three years before Derek met him. His room STILL smelled.

And now to add to that list, he threw popcorn at Derek whenever he thought he wasn't paying attention to him. Derek rolled his eyes again as the boy gasped in surprise. All Derek had done was time the angle of his last throw and opened his mouth at just the right time. What was the point of watching a movie together if he didn't expect him to focus on said movie? Especially when said movie was some silly werewolf film that was filled with inaccuracies. Deciding that he'd had enough he turned his gaze slowly to the love of his life and inclined his head and opened his arms a little. Signalling the boy over Stiles smiled happily as he came over and sat in his lap.

Derek hugged him securely and ignored the smug noise of satisfaction that he made. So that had been his plan all along. Staring at the movie screen as it finally went blank he wasn't surprised that those bright, brown eyes turned to peer up at him. God…

"Hey"

"mmm?"

"What were you thinking about so intently…?"

Of course he had noticed. Thinking carefully on his answer Derek smiled and kissed him softly. He poured all his love and affection into the kiss and then when they finally broke away for oxygen he said.

"Oh, the 50 something or so reasons I love you." He blushed as he said it, he the great Derek Hale, but as he searched deep inside himself he realized he was in fact telling the truth. He might be annoying sometimes but he was in love with Stiles, every single part of him. For better or for worse. It was BECAUSE of this stuff that he had listed that he loved stiles, not in spite of the. He had become quite a sentimental sap.

"Good because if...when we get married you'll need to write your own vows."

Derek smirked at that, how long would his list of reasons he loved him be by then? By god did he have a feeling that he knew JUST what he was going to say when that time came. He'd be sleeping on the couch for weeks, and it'd be worth every minute of it...


	2. D: Lydia Pt1

A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Length: Short. Prompt: Lydia.

Takes place: Good few months before "the list."

Warnings: Angst, slash, love, cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine.

Here's a taste of how my stories usually run. A lot of angst. I am going away to a camp for the weekend and while there I intend to lock in from tonight till Sunday night with my laptop and write out my Diles Fest story. I'm posting this so you guys have something while I disappear. This chapter is for my amazing reviewer LuvinChelleCity who asked for a Lydia one. This scene was actually a "deleted" scene from my fest story that just fit so well here. I may utilize it for my story again so you may see it come the 12th. Despite the ending, the only prompt this one represents is Lydia (x3) so you guys can continue asking for ones from the list if you'd like.

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever answer your phone?" The voice on the other line snarled loudly and Stiles could swear he felt the breath ghosting across his face as the anger came across the line tangibly. Ignoring the strange feeling that hit him in the pit of his chest he instead focused on the surge of anger that came up in reaction. Holding on to the anger to defend himself he responded curtly "Did you want something, <strong>Derek<strong>?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line as Stiles could practically feel the man grinding his extra-sharp teeth. What a ridiculously absurd situation this was. Stiles waited breathing harshly as he could practically feel the tension in the air. It would reach a boiling very soon and Stiles couldn't bring himself back down. He couldn't make himself calm down. Not after today. He'd had a terrible day. Normally he reached out to Derek via text constantly thorught the day. The stress of having a non-existent best friend and no social life whatsoever was only made better by Derek's constant presence.

The silence was ridiculously uncomfortable and Stiles decided he didn't have time to play this game.

"Listen bub, you aren't in a position to be angry with me about having fri-"

"You don't have friends you have an _ex_"

Stiles rolled his eyes. He most certainly did have an ex, that was nothing new or surprising. "I thought you could smell shit like that? Didn't you know what you were getting yourself into? You don't own me, Derek." The name fell off his lips like poison.

The words that greeted him next were clipped and cold, "I was unaware that I thought this to be more than it actually was. I thought this was more than just a casual fu-"

Stiles took his ear away from the phone to give himself some space from the situation at hand. He just couldn't understand what was going on. So he and Lydia had sex once upon a time. Was the really such a big thing? He couldn't calm himself, he just wanted to scream and vent, and curse and swear and tear things apart until Derek finally understood what he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Listen, why don't you just say what this is **really** about. You said it and I didn't and you're upset about THAT!"

Frustration rang clear as Stiles knew they had officially passed their first argument and potentially entered what may be their first and last argument. Sure, there were little moments when the disagreed on certain things but never had they all out argued like this. Derek normally backed down to keep his wolf in check, or Stiles backed down when he wasn't sure if Derek could keep his wolf in check.

Over the phone however, they were both a safe distance apart that he knew this would just keep escalating.

Stiles SWORE he heard the sound of Derek's teeth cracking under the pressure of him clenching his jaw but before he could react the boy was speaking. "I. Am. Not. Upset."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Of course you aren't. You're Mr. bad ass werewolf, you're NEVER upset. Well get this, I did NOTHING WRONG!"

He paused from breath here preparing to show Derek why people feared his verbal onslaught. "You have no reason to be jealous of Lydia. Yesterday was her BIRTHDAY, all I did was talk to her and we laughed. And okay, yes she flirted but I didn't flirt back. At least, not on purpose. I guess now that I have someone she wants me but I lo-" Stiles broke off. He had just talked himself into a corner.

"You really can't say it, can you" The voice snarled, and Stiles once again bit down on his illogical need to jump in anxiety. Even over the phone Derek's voice held complete sway over him.

"We've only been dating for less than a year and I didn't think it was such a big deal if I didn't say it back after you said it! I'm only 17 DEREK!" Why couldn't he understand!

They had talked about Lydia last night as well, but once things calmed down Derek had been all romantic and sweet and then at the end of the night Derek had said it. The big L. How could he expect him to just up and be ready to say it too? Sure he'd said it to Scott, hell he said it to his dad and Lydia now that they were on speaking terms after there breakup. But he'd been clear that he loved her as a friend. But this was different. What he felt for Derek was different.

"a year…"

Realizing he'd zoned out on the conversation he fumbled for his phone pulling it closer to his ear he whispered. "What?"

"We've been dating for one year-"

"Exactly." They both said in unison.

"Yes, that's exactly what I-" Wait a minute. When did it become an entire year _exactly_?

Swiveling around in his chair he spun around twice before he found his calendar. SHIT!

"Derek I-"

"Yeah, happy anniversary to you too."

The line went dead…

Stiles stood up from his chair. The phone fell from his hand and as he threw himself on the bed he didn't know what to feel. He had told Lydia happy birthday. He had told her she was a good friend and that he loved her as such when she came on to him. He had done everything but be there for the man he loved. He'd forgotten his own anniversary!

He did love him, so why couldn't he just SAY it!

Stiles lay on the bed…and sobbed.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. I'm tired of Derek being the bad guy so this one is all on Stiles. At least, from my perspective. Sure things could have been handled better by Derek but really...anyway, I'm more interested in who YOU think is the bad guy here, and how will Stiles fix this? Hmmm. :P And Yes, I made Lydia's birthday their anniversary. Ironic unrest?<p>

Coming soon: Derek making stiles cry. Stiles' list. More lydia-bashing. And possibly the wedding scene.


	3. D: Scream!

A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Length: Short. (One shot) Prompt: You'll see.

Takes place: About a year after "the list" almost 18 months after 'Lydia pt 1'

Warnings: Slash. Love. Licking, biting, etc. Cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine.

Alright, yes. Lydia pt 2 & 3. Are coming. But I like this style of inter-connected one-shots that aren't exactly in order. I'm sorry if this confuses anyone. However I'll try my best to explain the order/timeline so if you want to read them in order it'll only be a little bit of work on your part. I have 10,000 words written for my Derek & Stiles fest story all written and ready but the story isn't even nearly finished yet! It's gotten away from me, I'll be posting it tomorrow around this time and all the written chapters will be up before Monday. We'll see where it goes from there (things got away from me!)

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Derek growled silently under his breath the very MOMENT he entered his…their house. That still surprised him. He and Stiles had bought a house and moved in together. They had everyday jobs, and were thinking about children and they'd been married for about a year now…an entire year of ups and downs but an otherwise amazing life. He was married to the love of his life, married in both the human and wolf sense and Derek couldn't be happier.<p>

Except when his husband's heart did _that _when he entered the house; Stiles' heart had skipped a beat. Not the good beat either, no…this was the guilty oh shit heart beat. Sighing to himself and almost KNOWING what to expect when he entered the kitchen he walked slowly giving his husband time to come up with a plausible lie.

He found Stiles leaning casually against the kitchen countertop (that Stiles had INISTED should be white and won) looking for all the world like he was the most innocent creature in all of God's creation. Derek knew better. Smiling in greeting however, he decided he would play his game.

"Evenin'" he said, casually and the boy nodded in return. Stiles kept one hand firmly behind his back and Derek approached him and gave him a kiss. Revelling in the freedom in which they could do this. There first few months of dating had been rocky and then once things had settled down they'd told Stiles' dad and that had just made things rocky again. Now though, they'd been dating for about 2 years and married for one more. 3 years was a long time. Long enough that he'd like to think he knew Stiles better than anyone else.

Smiling at him after they broke about he pushed himself into a sitting position on top of the counter. "What's up?"

"Not much, was going to make…d-diner" Hmmm, Derek loved that even now if he gave the boy a heated gaze he could make him squirm and whimper. It was very clear what Derek wanted, the question was if Stiles was stupid enough to give in. Feeling the boy leaning closer to him already Derek resisted the urge to smirk.

He locked their lips together again, noticing still that even as he trailed his hands up and down Stiles' body the boy steadfastly refused to remove his right hand from behind him. Derek pretended he didn't notice. Instead he pulled the boy closer by dragging him by the neck of shirt. He heard the low groan and he immediately went back to kissing him.

Fierce and passionate he allowed the boy to battle him for dominance while he got rid of his shirt before he could even blink. Tearing it apart in a fit of passion was easy enough, he waited impatiently as the boy pulled away to rid himself of the last tatters of his white shirt. Another one ruined, he and Stiles should buy stock…

Ignoring the boy's pout Derek immediately latched onto his neck, hooking a finger through the boy's belt loop and pulling him closer still. Opening his legs he allowed their hips to bump together even as he used his mouth, tongue and teeth to bruise and mark his way down Stiles' neck. He licked his way down, down, down. Allowing his teeth to grow to just the perfect length to _almost_ draw blood without actually drawing blood. Then when the boy hissed in pain he licked his way back up the cut and revelled in the amazing sound Stiles made as the pain was eased by an eager tongue.

"You're all the dinner I need." He said passionately, pushing the boy away and jumping down from the countertop. He stared at the top of his neck again, licking slowly down. Making sure that the boy was all hot and bothered before he dropped to his knees in front of him.

Looking up he slowly unbuckled the boy's jeans and began to pull it down very, very slowly. His gaze never left Stiles' and knowing how much the boy loved it he allowed his eyes to turn blue as he stared up at him. He could smell it, hell he could _feel_ the want and the need rolling off the boy in waves. When his jeans were finally off and kicked to the side in much haste, Derek ghosted his mouth over the boy's underwear. Blowing hot air and teasing him just out of reach.

He felt the boy groan above him and whisper something that sounded like, "f-ing tease" but he just grinned and continued looking up at Stiles with the eyes he loved best. Finally he looked down and with one hand he began slowly, slowly peeling down the boys boxers. He locked his lips at the top of his hips as he did this, feeling the boy immediately pulse against him in a desperate need for immediate fiction. Taking the moment of distraction this gave him he wrapped his hand around Stiles' wrist and without hesitating quickly pulled his mouth back and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

His tongue wrapper around the digits and he sucked hard, coating them with saliva and ensuring the boy could even feel the gentle grazing of his fangs as he pulled back. Mmm, his fingers tasted of almonds and vanilla. The bastard.

"You know, it dawns upon me that this is quite unsanitary." Derek said, quickly, rising from his kneeling position and watching in amusement as Stiles fought his way out of the haze.

"mmm?" the boy responded coherently and Derek had to bite back a chuckle…

"Yeah, we should totally not be doing this in the kitchen," he paused here and began to walk out. "Call me when dinner is ready, k?"

"You're gonna j-just leave me like this?" Stiles said finally regaining motor control, and Derek smirked and motioned to Stiles' hand.

"I told you to keep your fingers out of my ice-cream…" he said as he turned and walked out, looking forward to a nice (cold) shower and Stiles pouting all night.

"Oh come **ON**!" he heard behind him and Derek couldn't hold in his laughter anymore as the sounds of Stiles running after him shouting obscenities filled their house and the air…

* * *

><p>AN

Well, there it is. For those of you who didn't realize this prompt is from the list about how Stiles always eats ice-cream out of the tub with his fingers and it leads to inappropriate licking. hehehe. Alright, because I haven't mentioned it if YOU guys want to use anything from the list as story idea you are free to, you have free reign and you don't absolutely need to mention me in your A/N or anything (but it would be nice.) If you do write it I do ask that you link me since I'd love to read it more than anything else.

I'll see you all tomorrow for D&S. I posted this to tide you guys over and I hope you love the story tomorrow, since it's not nearly as fast pace/fluffy as this is (not yet anyway)


	4. D: Spoon

A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Length: Short. (One shot)

Prompt: Big Spoon

Takes place: After Lydia 1 and Lydia 2 (even though that hasn't been posted yet!) A month after Lydia 1, a week after Lydia 2, and about two weeks BEFORE Lydia 3. Thus, it is before the list.

Warnings: Slash. Unbetaed/unedited. Fluff. Random.

Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine.

Alright, for those of you reading my story: humanity;lycanthropy;immortality I will be updating/finishing them soon...ish. However, I uploaded a chapter of Humanity earlier and the reviwers had me so pumped that I wrote this quickly just because I love you guys. Enjoy, I know, I still have some that I promised to do but scheduled ones are harder to write than off the cuff one-shots. Enjoy, Lydia coming soon...probably...

P.S: You may notice chapter titles now had 'D:' in them, these are for those fics that are from Derek's list. This is so if...when (hehe) I do Stiles' list I will put 'S:' so you (I) will know.

* * *

><p>Stiles pouted and Derek sighed. It seemed that lately, that was all that went on. After their Lydia issues were finally cleared up, Derek knew there were still some things that needed to get out into the open. He just couldn't bring himself to talk about any of them. It wasn't like he didn't actively WANT to talk about it, it was just that he had always lived by a very simple mentality. Do only what needed to get done. He bought food only when it was absolutely necessary, he said things only when they needed to be said and in essence Derek Hale did not make waves.<p>

His boyfriend Stiles soon-to-be Hale (if Derek had anything to say about it) however, was definitely the kind to make waves. They were lying on the couch together watching a movie and Derek could just FEEL the tension in the air. He wasn't going to rise to the taunt of Stiles' pouting though. He would not, could not give in to that damn cute, quivering bottom lip. Damnit.

"What's wrong?" He tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Nothing." The reply came too quickly and Derek narrowed his eyes wondering how the boy had ever done the supernatural spy gig if that was how he lied. Then again, something about being around Derek always made it hard for him to lie. Derek smirked at the thought of exactly _what_ that must be.

"Oh really? You've been quite since we sat down, and I for one am freaked out. Should we call the hospital? Or the news? Maybe the churches…god is coming back!" he responded surprising himself with how damn talkative this boy's presence made him. If Stiles wasn't talking the vibe was just so uncomfortable that Derek felt the need to fill the silence.

Stiles tilted his head so he could see him; Derek's hands were wrapped around him and he his head lay on the bicep of one such arm. His expression showed that he was more shocked than Derek himself.

"Maybe _I_ should check the news first, because CLEARLY pigs are outside flying about." Stiles stuck out his tongue at him and Derek wondered if he had somehow inadvertently challenged the boy to a battle of strange metaphors.

"Don't change the topic Stiles, what's the matter? Is this still about Ly-" Suddenly he felt the boy tense and pull away to sit up.

"Here's the thing Derek, why do you always have to be the big spoon? Huh" **That's **his problem? "Yeah, I would love to be the big spoon too, I'm not a girl." The pout was back now and Derek felt himself fighting the urge to laugh. He knew that would only get him in more trouble.

"Really? That's really what's bothering you?" Derek questioned, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Well, it's part of it. Let's just forget the rest for now…" Stiles bit his lip and looked like he was going to cry. He wasn't the only one feeling the way their relationship had started drifting apart. Derek would put a stop to that even if it killed him. Starting with whatever small thing he could do.

"Okay," he said, casually getting up into a sitting position and then standing up. Looking like his eyes were going to pop out his skull Stiles only moved when Derek smacked the back of his head gently…ish.

"Yeah? Yeah. It's not like I'm a girl or anything so why shouldn't I get to hold you. I mean…er." He was blushing like they hadn't been in a relationship for so long already. Rolling his eyes Derek sat down after the boy and reversed the position they had been in earlier.

Now Stiles' arm was around him and he was lying gently on the boys arm. Sighing quietly he was shocked at how AMAZING this felt. He would never admit it but this felt so…right. When he held Stiles it was like he held something fragile in his hands, his need to protect and nurture and claim rose to the top and his wolf purred in delight. But this, being held had the human side of him going crazy. His stomach was making pleasurable flips, especially as Stiles pulled him close. For the first time in a long while he felt completely…safe. Derek Hale was not used to such security and he wanted nothing better than to close his eyes and fall asleep, tightly wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. Well, the movie WAS almost finished so…being the little spoon wasn't so bad. Only if Stiles was his big spoon, but Derek swore he would NEVER admit that to anyone, especially not Stiles.

He was drifting off to sleep not five minutes later, they had things and problems just like every couple. But just once he wanted to give his boyfriend a normal, hassle free date that ended in a routine way (falling asleep on the couch) instead of a big fight between them or against some monster or another…Things were just far _too_ comfortable here to warrant getting up for any reason.

"Um...Derek?"

Derek made a small noise in response, just enough so that he knew he was listening.

"You're…um," Derek could practically _fell_ the blush, "You're…too big. I can't see the screen…"

"Good, go and sleep then." He smirked. He closed his eyes, swiftly ignoring all sensory input but the sound of Stiles' peeved breathing and the feel of his hands pulling him closer as he resigned himself to not seeing the end of the movie. Yep…having Stiles as his big spoon was turning out to be more and more enjoyable than he thought.


	5. D: Lydia Pt2

A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Length: Kinda long. Part two of three, for the Lydia prompt.

Prompt: Lydia

Takes place: Two weeks after Lydia 1. The timeline is getting strange when I get specific so know that the order timewise would be, Lydia 1, Lydia 2, then Spoon and then Lydia 3 (when it comes out.)

Warnings: Slash. Unbetaed/unedited. Long. Rambly. Cliffhanger (that is probably never going to be fully continued! Use your imagination, because bare in mind that Lydia 3 is waaay after this)

Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine. Also, the letter that Derek writes is a silly facebook like that I only 'liked' because it SCREAMED DerekxStiles to me (tell me if you agree!) So it isn't mine either.

Alright, this is my longest chapter, and I can't fully believe it's for my one-shot story. Haha, I've got serious blockage for my multi-chapter fics, but I HAD to do Lydia because everyone keeps asking and I felt bad. Enjoy Lydia, Lydia. Only one more to go.

* * *

><p>Two weeks. 14 days. 336 hours. 20106 minutes. 1209600 seconds.<p>

That's how long it had been, two entire weeks, since he had spoken to Derek. Stiles lay on his bed casually throwing a ball up at his roof and catching it as it fell back down. He had been thumping it at a wall earlier but his dad had finally shouted at him and so he'd stopped, he hadn't wanted to stop, but he'd stopped all the same. He was still his father after all.

"I love you." He tested the words out in the air for probably the 1209601 time since the incident two weeks ago. It still sounded false to his airs. They were still pained and choked and he still wanted to scream at Derek because of them. He shouldn't feel like saying them was the only way to save his relationship, but he did. Not that Derek had explicitly told him that. Derek hadn't told him ANYTHING since their last fight. Not a word, they hadn't spoken in two weeks. Stiles had called, and texted and imed and basically done everything to get in contact with the man. He'd showed up at his house and even spent the night waiting for him. No Derek.

He knew Derek was avoiding him. He knew that Scott had seen him and trained with him, otherwise he would have asked Stiles' where his boyfriend was at. Things were _too_ normal for Derek to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Stiles understood he had a need for space, really, he could get that. But his understanding hadn't stopped him from throwing his phone against a wall and destroying it in frustration. So in all honesty he wasn't sure if Derek _had_ tried to contact him because his phone had been out of commission for a week now. Okay…a week and a half…he'd destroyed his phone rather quickly.

Stiles had not been to school this week. It was Wednesday now, and he knew he would eventually have to return…but…what was the point? He only survived the school day because of Scott and Derek. Scott was in that 'get Allison back' phase and Derek was…Derek was…

"GAH!" he said as he flung his hands up in frustration and the ball hit the roof and ricocheted around the room. This was ridiculous, he did not deserve this. He tried many times to apologize. If Derek wasn't going to accept his apologize then…then…?

He could feel the tears welling up but he ignored them and forced them back where they came from. He was better than this, he didn't need Derek. If the man wanted to break up with him and not even tell him well that was perfectly fine with him. Right? Except it wasn't. GAH!

His head was spinning now. More than anything he wanted to run to Derek and make him feel better. He knew that he himself had no right to feel bad because Derek was the one who had been hurt. He'd tried everything, but maybe desperate times called for desperate measures?

Rolling out of bed he pulled up the sleeve on his left hand and stared longing at the small fading lines present there. It had been so long since he'd felt the release of pain. He could feel the misery and pain that was shrouding his mind begin to clear up at the intoxicating thought. How would it feel? The cold pull of metal on skin, the exhilarating moment when he wondered if he'd finally cut too deep and this time he wouldn't be able to stop the blood.

He was practically salivating at the thought but abruptly he clasped his right hand over his left wrist, the jolt of motion and pain brought him out of the spell and he quickly tugged his sleeve down before he could be tempted again. He wouldn't do that, he wasn't that person anymore. He hadn't been that person for years. In fact the last time he'd cut himself had been…he stared longing at his wrist, as if he could will the memory back into existence.

Try as he might the only memory he could remember at the moment was the fact that he'd SWORN that he'd never cut himself again. Scott had found out first, after the first time. When his mother had died. He'd promised Scott he'd never cut himself again. He'd lied. His father had caught him next, in the shower passed out from pills and blood loss. After a terribly embarrassing hospital trip he'd promised his father AND Scott that he'd never do it again.

Months of therapy later and once he was free he was doing it again. Honestly speaking, he'd stopped the moment Derek walked into his life in the forest that day. Once Derek had discovered the cuts though he'd made Stiles SWEAR that he would never do it again. He couldn't disappoint Derek like that, not if he wanted him back. No, he wouldn't hurt the man anymore.

Grinding his teeth and rolling his neck to clear his mind he began to form a plan in his head. Desperate times may call for desperate measures but he had something else in mind entirely as to what exactly was the right desperate measure for this circumstance.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale looked at the man like he had gone insane. Truth be told the man himself did look like he was insane. Who in their right mind would trek all the way out to the Hale house to deliver anything. Far less a dozen roses. Roses for Christ's sake. Derek ground his teeth and snarled shocked that the man had managed to hold his ground and his bowels for this long.<p>

Sighing to himself he took pity on the man. Probably in his early twenties the dirty blonde had yet to grow out of his awkward teenage phase. He was all lanky limbs and shaggy hair, and a face that practically oozed oil. It was times like this that he was especially thankful that Stiles was well…Stiles.

His most redeemable feature, a pair of light blue eyes, were wide in fear and apprehension and that just made this even more annoying. Hurrying through the procedure Derek took the flowers in one hand and signed quickly, he didn't use his actual signature but whatever.

He slammed the door (as best as you could slam a partially remodelled door) and he walked back into his likewise partially remodelled home. Stiles had convinced him to redo this house into something close to what it was before. A tribute of sorts.

As he turned to enter the kitchen he began to question his sanity. He knew better than to be here in this place. He'd spent the first few nights after their fight hiding out in wolf form in the forest. Now, back in here he was plagued with memories. They'd decided that the smartest option was to work on the building themselves and looking around he could see areas of the house that was distinctly 'Stiles.'

The pair of nails facing up on a piece of board casually forgotten during one of their…er, breaks…The place where Stiles had dropped a hammer on Derek's foot. The tiles he'd helped Derek choose and put down in the kitchen. Damn it, with a frustrated sigh Derek dumped the flowers into the bin and pulled himself onto the searing position on the counter.

He didn't hate Stiles, really, he didn't. He loved the man more than anything else. But he couldn't be in an unrequited relationship. He was under no illusions though. He would return to Stiles eventually. If the boy would have him back he would go back to him without a second thought. He just needed…space.

Stiles had too much power over him, he sighed as this wasn't the first time he'd come to recognize this. Reaching over he picked one of the roses out of the trash along with the small card that had come with it…

The moment of truth, should he read it? He didn't want to see something that made him want to run back to the boy. He missed him _so_ much already. If Stiles didn't want a relationship and had kept Derek around as a fuck-toy he would have still agreed to it…that was how bad it was. Derek craved Stiles like a drug. An addiction, he wanted; needed Stiles. Even now he wanted to tear out his skin because it wouldn't stop itching to be near his soulmate. Worse yet, he'd had to give up hiding out in his wolf form because his wolf wanted to be with Stiles more strongly than his human side did.

How had he lasted this long without him? He didn't know, with a small smile at the tiny, fragile flower he stroked it gently as he opened the note.

'_I really hope this letter finds its way to you. I know that I hurt you, and I understand if you don't want to see me again but…I'm going to fight for you Derek. Until the day you call the cops on me (and I don't think Dad will arrest me) I'm going to try to make it up to you…_

_Brace yourself; I'm going to give you all the gifts you should have gotten…_

_(: - Sty.'_

Derek could feel his heart melt as he read the words once, twice, three times. He ignored the fact that Stiles' handwriting SUCKED and instead focused on the gifts he should have gotten part. Did that mean the roses weren't the only gift? Stiles was attempting to woe him, or at least his forgiveness. That was amusing. In a pathetically adorable Stiles way. He would already forgive the boy, if he would ANSWER his phone. Sigh...He would visit Stiles in the morning. Derek had freaked out and Stiles had shown serious remorse and that was more than enough, right?

* * *

><p>The first present arrived bright an early the next morning. Immediately upon awakening he knew that Stiles had been there. What was surprising was that his scent ended right at the door, he hadn't even attempted to enter the house. This shocked and saddened him but he looked curiously at the small box placed upon his step and he couldn't help himself. He'd never been given a present before. Not all wrapped and carefully chosen and position and…he most certainly DID NOT feel like a child. No way, but he was a little excited. He still had a single red rose in his room (and one in every other room but we won't tell Stiles that.)<p>

Tearing open the wrapping paper carefully (wildly) he was surprised when out of the box fell another box. The box was actually a rectangular shaped board that appeared to be missing a piece. To his surprise, at the bottom of the box was tiny figures. Wooden, hand painted figures. To his surprise instead of knights and a king and queen. All the pieces resembled wolves. Omega pawns, wolves instead of horsemen, an alpha, a few betas, this was…amazing. Stiles had given him a werewolf chess set.

Gaping at the sheer amount of work that must have gone into it, it took him awhile to realize that he had only the black pieces and one side of the board. The betas held swords, and the Alpha was in a ferocious wolf form and my god was that…One particular beta had electric blue eyes and Derek wanted to cry.

At the bottom of his half of the chess set was another letter, which Derek tore open to ignore the feelings of sheer love and adoration welling up in his chest.

'_Woo…Please, PLEASE! Don't require gifts more elaborate than this, this shit was HARD to make. I mean, not as hard as the white side, but the wolves were pretty hard too…' _

So that explained it. If his side was just the black side of the chest set…where was?

'_I have the other side, and as shameless as it is it's mine. We belong together, Derek. I was created for you and you for me…I will keep half and you can keep half but always know that together we can be whole…I really am sorry…_

_PS. Did you see the Derek wolf! Isn't it AWESOME. Sorry I couldn't make you the alpha but…eep, maybe I should have written that?_

_-Sty.' _

Derek read the letter only once, only once was all he needed before his mind was fully made up. Lydia or no Lydia, love confession or not, he loved Stiles completely and utterly and he would take ANYTHING he could give him. The boy was everything he had ever wanted, he couldn't lose him over something as stupid as a forgotten anniversary. No way, he would run to him now.

Jumping in his car, chess set and letter in hand he had never broken as many speeding laws as he did that day.

* * *

><p>Stiles yawned as he parked his jeep in the driveway and entered his house. He had not slept at all last night. It had taken all his woodshop skills and artistic flair to design that chess set. He'd called in every favour owed to him to find materials, get some designs drawn and then to find something other than paint to use for Derek's eyes. It had not been easy. In fact, most people would deny that Stiles was capable of such a feat. He wasn't a genius for nothing. He simply couldn't be bothered to utilize his skills for things as boring as school, he had straight A's, but he was barely ever awake during class…<p>

Then he'd left his house as SOON as Derek's side was completely dried and finished and he'd dropped it off. He'd parked a good distance away so Derek wouldn't be awoken by the jeep, and he'd walked SUPER slowly and quietly to sneak up to the door and drop it off.

He'd gone straight to school after that because two hours of sleep did not make any sense. So he'd put some finishing touches on his own side of the chess set and went to school. Leaving his set on his desk in case...well yeah.

Eagerly he bounded up the stairs despite his exhaustion and hurried over to his desk. He gasped when he saw it. A jet black piece of wood connected to stunningly white piece. Upon the white side of the board, lay black wolves of various shapes and sizes and one the black side of the board was…well a ragtag group of humans. Hunter pawns decorated with "silver" weapons, a few humans standing tall but oblivious, a werewolf or two thrown in and finally one human standing while a wolf guarded his feet. The Stiles piece. He was particularly proud of that too.

Derek had been here, he'd been here! And he'd returned the chess set…Stiles felt his happiness dying for a moment. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

Next to the set lay the letter he had sent but it looked bulkier, and Stiles picked it up curiously…Inside was his own letter and another one. Stiles felt his eyes widen as he took in the neat, flowing script that filled the pages. Damn Derek and his super neat, OCD handwriting.

'_Sometimes you make me so angry that I feel like throwing you into oncoming traffic. But then I realise I would kill myself trying to save you afterwards..._

_-Love, Derek'_

* * *

><p>Derek chose the very moment when he heard elated laughter fill the air in to step in through the window. Stiles was looking down at his letter and laughing in pure amusement and the sight caused Derek's breath to hitch in his throat.<p>

"I see you en-" Before Derek could finish a bundle of energy and love had tackled him and wrapped what had to be more than four limbs around him. Stiles was _everywhere, _hugging and touching and asking for permission.

Suddenly as if remembering himself, Stiles pulled away and even though Derek had been wondering how it was possible for the boy to touch him _everywhere_ at once, he immediately missed the contact.

"I'm so sorry Derek." Stiles looked like he was about to cry and Derek immediately felt like the worst guy on the planet.

"You've been through a lot Stiles, werewolves, fighting for your life, that chemistry test. I understand how you could forget…it's…okay; I'malsosorry."Derek said hurriedly, unaccustomed to apologizing.

Relief washed over Stiles and then he titled his head curiously, "what was that?" he asked with a smirk and Derek growled before sealing their lips together. He'd touch him to mock him.

Two weeks of no contact neither physical nor emotional and Derek found himself practically drowning in Stiles. The boy was still inexperienced compared to Derek but he was always so _damn_ earnest. Whatever Derek did he would return it two-fold and oh god. He was licking his goddamn ear now.

Shuddering he tried to remember when the kiss had been broken. When had stiles taken control? When had he- Derek cried out as he bit down on his ear lobe with practiced control over his strength and Derek quickly seized his lips once more. He desperately wanted to return all the feelings and emotions that were running through him. Dominating the kiss he licked Stiles' lips until he opened his mouth obediently and Derek plunged his tongue in without hesitating.

The battle was short lived, because Derek wasn't playing fair this time. He want Stiles to feel, to enjoy. He wrapped his tongue around Stiles' and good god, the boy made a soft desperate noise into his mouth that nearly sent Derek over the edge. Knowing how much he loved it he allowed his eyes to turn blue and stared at the man that he loved. He bit down gently on his lip and then redoubled his efforts with his tongue, wondering how loud Stiles' could make that noise…

Suddenly, startling them both came a voice from the door.

"Stiles you…" There was a very feminine eep as the person rounded the corner and arrived at the door.

Derek turned quickly, and froze.

Lydia.

"forgot your um…shirt." She was holding the offending item out in front of her and Derek growled at the implications…

Derek stared at the girl coldly, unaware that his eyes were still a shinnying blue. Unaware or he simply didn't care. Derek turned his gaze slowly to Stiles and then back to Lydia. Without another word, Derek Hale pounced.

* * *

><p>Woo, I bet you didn't see THAT coming. Well, don't worry, it isn't what Derek thinks, although maaaybe I should do that. Nah, I'm gonna keep this story as drama free as possible (yeah, I know how ironic that statement is.) Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter, the plot, the present(s) and the ending! I will be mentioning a few other gifts that Stiles gave him, but as of right now I don't know what they'll be. So if you want to see Stiles give Derek anything (mind = gutterized) then review and suggest stuff and I'll snag the best ones.<p> 


	6. D: Texting Pt 1

A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Length: Part one of two! Possibly.

Prompt: The texting prompt (about how Stiles has no concept of the english language. and also the talking dirty one, sorta)

Takes place: Waaaaay before the list.

Warnings: Slash. Unbetaed/unedited. Short. Rambly. Odd texting (if you can't understand it, look it up or I'll post a translation during the next one. These are fairly simple, part two will be MUCH worse)

Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine.

One: this is for my lovely reviwer ksz for being my 50th reviewer (By my count, which I can't do but yeah...) Round of applause for ksz, woooo!

Also, two: I've been putting off watching teen wolf so it wouldn't affect my story. Yesterday I watched episode ten, and let me just say...Danny's abs...omg...omg...-spazz...and his butt too, and those jeans and wow...but his abs...yeah...wow...I will definately be doing some wild threesome dreams DerekxStilesxDanny. But not for a GOOD while.

* * *

><p>D: <em>What is up?<em>

Derek cringed as he hit send but he ignored the feeling bubbling up in his chest…there was no way he was doing this. Derek Hale did NOT text. Before he could fully return his attention to the road, he felt his phone buzz and he quickly slid it open.

S: _nm u_

Derek blinked, and turned the phone upside down. The boy had sent him three distinct letters and he could only assume they were some weird acronym. Rolling his eyes in confusion he hurriedly switched lands unto the slow lane and pulled off at his exit. Coming off the ramp he was glad to finally be back in his town. Amazingly enough even after everything that had happened here this place would always be just that. _His town._

S: _?_

The boy was impatient as ever, Derek noted as he felt his phone vibrate again. He didn't even know his phone could vibrate like that. He'd never had the cause to…text anyone before. However, knowing that he could never ask this question in person and Stiles ADD making phone conversations unbearable he had decided that texting was the best option.

Texting with one thumb quickly, he was glad that he used his phone for other forms of writing prior to this, otherwise this would have been nearly impossible to do while driving.

D: _I'm just coming back into town, can we_

Derek paused for a moment, trying to figure out how best to phrase this stupid thing.

D: _can we meet? I have some things to discuss._

S: _scot _

D_: Not exactly._

_S: Where? Ur not goin 2 BTSOOM r u? _

Derek swore he nearly crashed his car when he read that text. Finally swinging onto the road he was heading for he realized he'd already answered the where of Stiles question, and even a when!

He'd nearly hit a tree because he could SWEAR that text said "BDSM" or at second glance "bottom." Immediately the thought of Stiles dominating him and taking over while hilarious in other situations sent a surge of heat through his entire body and he nearly groaned at the thought. Clenching his teeth he forced himself back onto the road and tried to ignore the bad thoughts that wanted to creep into his head.

Even as he felt the initial heat die down he could still feel the tingle shooting through his stomach. The idea of Stiles, definitely aided by handcuffs, holding Derek down and having his way with him…that was…so ridiculously hot. Stiles would lick every inch of his body slowly, so fucking slowly that Derek would want nothing more than to snap the chains and take him right there and then. But he would refrain and watch the ripple of emotions playing over his soulmate's face as he watched Derek come apart and shatter below him and it would be amazing and painful and –

Derek shook his head as he turned another corner much harder than it needed to be taken. Slowing down he took a good look at the message and sucked in a shot of air. For courage not because he was still thinking dirty thoughts…no…

D: _Movies? Now?_

S: _ROTPOTA?_

_D: What?_

What the fuck…was that! Sighing to himself he made his last turn and saw his destination in sight. Good. He had it on good authority (Scott) that this was a smart move, but really, could you trust someone who only knew he was crushing badly on Stiles because he could…_smell_ it?

S: _Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes._

D: _oh, yeah sure._

Derek sighed to himself, he'd already seen that movie, but say what. He would more than enjoy spending time with Stiles anyway, and this pretense was best. Movies. Casual. Yes, nothing more than two guys hanging out. One of them was most certainly not feeling incredible amounts of lust for the other. Noooo, they most certainly were not mates. He would ignore all that for today.

Derek pulled into the parking lot and was pleased when Stiles walked out half a beat later and gave him a look of shock that rivalled all his other overexagerated emotions. Stiles hoped into the passenger seat of his car and Derek tried not to growl as the boys scent assaulted him. God, he smelt great…

Stiles smelt of sweat and musk and a mixture of other scents that Derek couldn't name. He could feel his head subconsciously lulling backwards into his seat, wanting to roll to the side so he could inhale deeply. He wanted to bury his neck in Stiles' neck and breathe deeply until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"um…Hi Derek."

Derek nodded slowly, not wanting to betray his emotions as he fought to compose himself. He made a show of starting, the car and driving off.

"So, how did you know I didn't come with my jeep today?"

Derek shrugged again, because the answer to that was 'scott' and he didn't want to go down THAT line of questioning just yet.

After a few minutes of silence where Derek could SWEAR he could feel Stiles' nerves getting worse and worse, he finally broke it just as Stiles opened his mouth to undoubtedly put his foot into it.

"Anyone ever tell you, you text like a fucking ape?"

Okay… not the nicest comment he'd ever made, but really, his sense of humor had always been strange.

To his pleasant surprise Stiles' let out a gigantic chuckle at that, the sound filling Derek with pleasant emotions so much that he almost went along and laughed with him. _Almost_.

"Haha, yeah, all the freaking time. You did a good job responding though, you're smarter than you look." Stiles smirked at him and Derek returned the expression.

"I could say the same to you."

"Tha-" Derek parked the car and they got out, "hey!" Derek's smirk widened as the boy caught on. Buying tickets and food in silence they walked right into the cinema silently as sat towards the middle seats of the middle row. Stiles insisting that as a movie afficenado he knew the best seats in the house. Derek thought they were too close but he ignore it.

Stiles, little bastard that he was, waited until Derek had sat down and the movie had started before he made his move. As the noise filled the cinema and Derek took a slow, calculated sip of his soda he heard something only audible to his superior hearing.

"So Derek, is this our first date then?"

Needless to say, the row in front of them ended up covered in soda…


	7. D: Kiss

A/N

Characters: Derek/Stiles (Slash!)

Length: Short

Prompt: Kiss (You'll see)

Takes place: Waaaaay before the list, a week after texting pt 1

Warnings: Slash. Unbetaed/unedited. Short. Rambly. Short. Btw - Texting translations BTSOOM (Beat The Shit Out Of Me)

Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine.

If I tell you the sheer number of times that I sat down to write and failed, you wouldn't believe me. I have no excuse because it's been like an entire year but I AM back now and I come bearing treats. My laptop crashed and wiped all my stories which is why I initially stopped updating and then Sunday I wrote the hottest little one-shot ever as an apology but then my screen died on that laptop. I know, my life sucks...regardless while I wait for that to fix I'll give you this. A short something I threw together just to let everyone know that I'm back. I'm now balancing school and work so -_- wish me more luck than last year. And yes, I'll do a S2 fic eventually.

* * *

><p>Derek scowled in distaste. Perhaps that was a little bit unnecessary in description; this was Derek Hale after all. He scowled as often as the Stiles talked. Which, said boy was doing characteristically as usual. See it wasn't so much that Derek was upset that made Stiles nervous enough to ramble on about the exact reasoning behind Pluto no longer being a planet. No, it was more that Derek was quiet about his anger.<p>

He was trying so hard to restrain himself and Stiles was just waiting for him to snap and hit him or threaten him or do SOMETHING. Anything that would make his worries less with regards to the all too reserved man. See, Stiles hadn't meant to break him, he took a breath and paused and still Derek said nothing so he continued talking moving on the classifications of stars as he knew them. He'd made an off the cuff joke in the cinema a week ago, and suddenly Derek has started acting really, really upset with him.

Not usual upset either. This was a weird upset. He picked up Stiles almost every day from school, somehow knowing the days when Stiles would stay late or not have his truck. He'd be outside, waiting and the entire ride home would be silent. Derek tried to make conversation once or twice, sure, but it wasn't meaningful conversation. Not the way that Stiles saw it. Words were the expression of the soul and Derek was acting like he certainly didn't have one.

Rolling his eyes Stiles snapped for a moment and decided he'd had enough, "pull over Derek." The man looked at him with a raised brow and complied in silence. The look on his face clearly said that this was the middle of no where (Derek frequently took scenic routes home) and they shouldn't be stopping.

"If you're not gonna tell me what's going on, then I'm out of here" Stiles said confidently, hand already itching towards the handle as if to reinforce his point. He didn't honestly expect his threat to work on Derek so he was surprised when the man heaved a sigh and turned towards him.

He would admit that he knew Derek was probably really embarrassed about losing his cool façade in the cinema and the awkwardness that surrounded it, so he'd honestly expected him to be waiting to find a moment to equally embarrass Stiles.

"Just do it okay, do it and get it over with. Okay?" He was unaware of the fact that he was now practically prodding Derek's chest with his finger (somehow they'd both unbuckled themselves) and he was ridiculously close to the man. The camero's gear stick was practically digging into his ribcage. That was the last coherent feeling that Stiles would remember, because the next thing he knew Derek had leaned even closer, a weird look in his eyes.

Then he was kissing him. A soft, gentle kiss asking for permission. For all of 1.2 seconds. Then, Stiles' mouth was open and Derek was practically tongue raping him. Not that Stiles was doing much to stop him, besides from moaning deeply and desperately fighting for air and control of the kiss. He lost all train of thought and all sense of decency because when the kiss was broken he'd find himself with his hands wrapped around Derek and himself almost leaning over the gear shift to be with him.

Derek broke the kiss and Stiles smirked hesitantly, slowly, carefully even as his brain struggled to remember something; he had that nagging feeling that there was something he'd forgotten.

"If I'd had known that's what you meant we'd have started soon," he said but before the words were even fully out of his mouth Derek opened his own mouth to speak and then made the MOST unwerewolf like choking sound.

He sounded more like a kitten coughing up a hairball.

Oh, that's right, Stiles had been chewing gum..he scratched his head sheepishly…

"sorry…?"


End file.
